Red
by CaptainOfTheRedPearl
Summary: They killed her parents, ruined her life. Clary managed to live on, no longer running away. She chose the life of Piracy out of curiosity blossoming from her hatred, she became a notorious Pirate. But, what if it all changed when a golden-eyed boy gets in her way? - Clace. Pirates & the whole shebang. Set in 17th Century Caribbean. RATING PROBABLY WILL CHANGE TO M LATER ON.


_Yes, it's Pirate themed,_ but no it's not a crossover. Just the places and some locations are the same.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any names or characters other than my own which will be obvious, duh.

**Pairings: **Clace, Sizzy

**TMI characters involved: **Clary, Jace (duh), Simon, Isabelle, Magnus, Sebastian (Jonathan) & possibly a few others.

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

* * *

**_Port Royal_**

She didn't run away, running away would require something to run from. Clary, she had nothing left. Her family was wealthy, that was certain. Did they love their only daughter? No. Her older brother was the one everyone looked at, the fair headed slender boy who knew right from wrong, he sat nicely at the table, never got yelled at, John was always the Morgenstern child. People forgot about the young girl, always in the shadows, not even the once loving mother cared enough to take Clary out, buy her new gowns, not once did anyone say they loved her. Clary loved them. She never told them she loved them, she longed to, but at the back of her mind she knew that they would reply with a lie.

Clary grew up in a coastal town in Jamaica, home for the rich. She never knew that one-day said town would become a major target for the Golden Age of Piracy.

She always found Pirates to be so intriguing, maybe that's why her mother often said Clarissa would grow up being trouble. The whole idea of sailing the world without a care, having freedom, that's what Clary longed for.

All this changed on one dreary night, thirteen-year-old Clary slept in her lilac colored bedroom, the windows open and the curtains softly dancing around from the light breeze outside. It was quiet, until a large thud rocked the mansion accompanied by a deafening blow, a crash.

Something had hit the quiet town, something bad. Clary's heart skipped a beat as she jumped out of her bed without thinking, and ran towards her door. Hissing sounds pierced the air followed by more explosions. It assured Clary of her assumptions, Pirates. Throwing the door open, the barefoot little girl ran down the hallway, meeting her brother who just nodded and began to dash down the staircase.

Jumping over the last step onto the first floor, they began to hear windows breaking and her mother screaming. Not to mention the squeals of other residents of what was once a quiet town.

"Clary, you need to get out of here." John looked into his sister's green eyes; her unruly red hair fell down over her face, her eyes watered. Suddenly, a man yelled something, which the young girl couldn't understand, then a obvious gun shot noise ripped through the air and ended the scream. Clary stared, in shock, unable to make a sound, her ears rang and her brother shook her out of her daze, "Now!" He pushed her, she ran without looking back.

The streets were filled of fire, debris and running people, chasing after each other. The little girl managed to dodge people, she saw the piers in the distance, along with a large ship, bigger than a merchant vessel, little up by hand held lanterns and moving figures, jumping into smaller boats, trailing towards the uphill town. The Fortè fired cannonballs at said ship, and it blew its own cannons at Port Royal, never missing a building.

The town was lit up, exposing the difference between residents and pirates. Some tried to fight back, Clary saw, but they ended up on the floor. She tried not to cry; she thought it was a dream at first. It's all too real. She watched on as a man punched another, stealing his coin pouch and running off.

Waking her from her daze, she was pushed into a nearby alleyway, darkened by the stonewalls isolating it from the pandemonium that went on. Clary caught herself on the wall; the push was soft, almost careful. She looked behind her, at the person that pushed her who stood not too far away; it was a young boy, no older than fourteen. Long dirty blonde hair wet from dirt and sweat, plastered to his forehead, his eyes dim but golden. He wore an oversize colonial blouse, ripped, exposing the top of his tanned chest. Held in his hand was a pistol; Clary didn't need to stare for more than a second to know that he was a Pirate.

She opened her mouth to speak, no words came out, and she knew that she was going to be killed or kidnapped.

"Don't scream." The boy said, approaching the girl. He pushed the pistol into his belt and put his dirty hands on her shoulders, "I'm sorry." Then, he softly beckoned her to the ground; she obeyed with fear and slid down the wall.

The boy pulled out his pistol once again, and aimed at her for a moment, and then hesitated, moving his aim in a split second, he fired at a barrel, which collapsed at the entrance of the alleyway. Looking back at the girl for a brief moment, he nodded and rejoined the chaos, disappearing.

* * *

Clary can't remember what happened the rest of that night, she only remembered waking up in the lane with ringing ears.

No other thought skipped her mind other than the one to run to her house, or what's left of it.

So, she fulfilled her thoughts and arrived at her house after dodging the aftermath of last nights massacre.

Clary stood at where her front gate should be, looking at what was once a tall beautiful crème mansion, is dim with ember. She was on her own, this time for real. She cried so much and she never cried again.

* * *

_Our story begins six years later, in Tortuga..._

* * *

**END OF PROLOGUE**

* * *

**A/N:** Only a short Prologue, but I solemnly swear the chapters will be long.  
Please, please review! Tell me your thoughts of what you've seen of the plot so far. I'll update if I get a good amount of feedback, I promise I wont leave you hanging though.

**Lots of love,**

**-E **


End file.
